Aikatsu Bloom!
by Misa-Note
Summary: Yuri Miyazuki is a girl who admires Akari Ozora and wants to become a popular idol like her. She trains everyday with her friends and does her best in her idol activities. Read the story and see how she lives her life in Starlight Academy. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Misa here! I was bored so I decided to write a new story. Enjoy!

Third person's POV

"Wow, Akari-chan is really shining on the stage... I also want to shine like her!", were the words of Yuri Miyazuki when Akari performed in the Starlight Queen Cup, singing START DASH SENSATION.

Yuri's POV

"And the new Starlight Queen is... Akari Ozora!", the announcer announced.

I could see Akari-chan was really happy. I was also happy. Ever since I first show her debut performance, I was startled. It wasn't good, she made terrible mistakes in the concert, but after that she grew, she matured, and she is now finally standing on the stage she deserved.

Then Ichigo-san appeared and crowned Akari the crown. It was started getting emotional and dramatic. I had tears.

"Akari-chan! Congratulations!", I congratulated Akari-chan in my heart. Now it was all over and I started off to my home with my little sister, Hina.

"Mama, we're back!", Hina said as I opened the door. "Welcome back. How was Akari-san's performance?", Mama asked.

"One word: amazing.", I replied. "Akari-chan was really cute in her coord!", Hina said.

"Really? That's so nice! I am really happy to hear that.", Mama stated.

I was feeling a bit too excited, somewhat strange. Mama noticed this.

After dinner, I went to my room to study. I sleep alone in my room. Hina sleeps with Mama. Papa doesn't live with us. He is currently living in Kyoto. He does pay us a visit when he gets a holiday. Either way, I'm living happily with Mama and Hina. Enough introducing, I have to study!

As I was studying, I heard the door open. "Yuri?", it was Mama.

"Mama? What do you want?", I asked. "I've noticed you acting strange ever since you came back. Is something troubling you? You can tell me.", Mama explained.

I gasped, "Mama, I really want to be an idol. But I'm afraid I can't be one. I'm afraid you'll be left alone after I'm gone.", I explained as well.

"Yuri, my dear, listen. Don't worry about us. You should follow your own dreams. You should go and enter Starlight Academy. If that's what you want, you have to do it! Papa will be happy when he hears this. He'll be supporting you. As well as me.", Mama encouraged.

"Me too! Hina will also support Onee-chan!", Hina said as she entered. "Mama... Hina...", I had tears in my eyes.

Now I only had to wait for the audition. Until then, I practiced in my free time. Finally, the day of audition came and I went to Starlight Academy.

"Yuri Miyazuki, it's your turn. Please come on the stage.", a woman said and I nodded. I went to the changing room. I picked the hot pink top, skirt and boots coord. I transformed and landed on the stage. I saw Akari-chan. What? Is she the judge? Anyways, I started dancing and singing.

Kimi ni smile ashita ni yume  
Aikatsu shiyo Ready Go!

（1・2・3 Go!）

Hiroi sora no shita ja chīsana watashi dakeredo  
Yume wa ōkiku susumu beki idol  
Zenryoku de hashiru yo egao wo todoketai kara  
Kimi ga sekai no sumi ni ita toshitatte

Something appeared around me. Lilies and hearts. Is it my idol aura?

Don'na chikamichi yori mo  
Shinjiteru dekoboko no jibun no michi wo yukou  
Mukaikaze ya arashi ni makenai zettai ni!  
Se-no de dash  
(It's All Right )

Uta wo (todoketai) Egao (todoku made)  
Heart no chime narashite (Tewatasu yo)  
Kimi ni smile ashita ni yume  
Aikatsu shiyo Ready Go!

I flew and stroke a cute pose. I did a Special Appeal!

"Sugoi! Miyazuki-san was amazing! She have been approved for being a student at Starlight Academy!", Akari-chan announced. I felt butterflies flying around my head. I fell to the ground.

"Miyazuki-san?! Wake up! Miyazuki-san!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**"My Passionate Idol Activities - Aikatsu! is starting!"**_

 _Akari's POV_

I am currently in the hospital, looking after Miyazuki-san. She collapsed after her performance. Her concert was amazing, somehow it managed to remind me of Ichigo-senpai's entrance performance. She also did a Special Appeal. I just... uh... managed to get in Starlight.

 _"Idol...",_ I heard a voice. It was Miyazuki-san's. She was a little awake now.

"IDOL!", she busted out. "Miyazuki-san! Calm down!", I requested.

"Oh, yeah. I've calmed down now.", she said. She then smiled at me. I smiled back. And then she suddenly freaked out.

"Miyazuki-san, what happened?", I feared. She pointed towards me, with a feared face.

"You... You...", she spoke only this.

"What? Me?", I asked.

"Y-you are A-Akari Ozora, right?", she asked.

"Yes, I am. Is there something wrong with me?", I replied, sweat-dropping.

"OMG I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOURS! Please give me your autograph!", she freaked out. Oh, so that's the case.

She gave me a paper and a pen and I signed my signature. I gave it back to her, "Here you go!", while smiling.

"OMG AKARI-CHAN THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!", she thanked me over and over again

"No problem. You seem to be a huge fan of mine. Yuri Miyazuki, right? You've been approved as a Starlight Student. Congratulations, and welcome to Starlight Academy.", I congratulated and welcomed her.

"Thank you so much! I have a request, your next performance is with Luminas and Soleil, right? Can I come to watch too?", she asked.

"Sure! I would be glad to see you there!", I agreed.

 _The Next Day_

 _Akari's POV_

I was at the changing room. I wore my Armeria Prism Coord, Sumire-chan wore her Lilac Prism Coord and Hinaki-chan wore her Marguerite Prism Coord.

As it was a duet unit's performance, Soleil were also changing. Ichigo-senpai wore her Star Sunshine Coord, Kiriya-senpai wore her Star Sunrise Coord, and Shibuki-senpai wore her Star Sunset Coord.

We were ready. We all landed on the stage.

 _Yuri's POV_

I saw them landing on the stage. They started dancing and singing.

 _"Sunday, Monday, Chu-Chu Tuesday.."_

Wait, I know that line! Calendar Girl! Ye!

They were all shining brilliantly. At the end of the performance, I was very excited and energetic. The song made me cheerful.

I can't wait for my first performance!


	3. Chapter 3

_**"My passionate idol activities - Aikatsu! is starting!"**_

 _Yuri's POV_

"Miyazuki, your first performance is coming up. You'd better train hard.", said Headmistress Orihime.

"My first performance! When?", I became excited.

"Next week. On Sunday, timing is 12:00 pm.", she replied.

"Thank you very much, Headmistress!", I thanked her.

"Which coord are you choosing?", she asked.

"I don't know..", I replied.

"Here is your basic coord then, Hot Pink Parade Coord. It is very similar to Akari Ozora's Coral Pink Parade Coord.", she gave me my debut cards.

I was dazzled to see my Parade Coord. "To performers, these cards are life itself.", said Headmistress Orihime.

"Thank you very much!", I said and bowed. Headmistress Orihime smiled. I then went to the gym to practice.

 _Third Person's POV_

 _"Mitsuishi Orihime, correct?", said a voice._

 _"That is certainly me. What do you want?", Headmistress Orihime said._

 _"That girl... Yuri Miyazuki...", said the voice._

 _"And what about her?", she asked._

 _"She pulled off a Special Appeal. No one has been able to do that on their first try except for Ichigo Hoshimiya. But Yuri's Appeal was a little different, even better and more dazzling than Ichigo's from that time. Is there a mystery behind this?"_

 _"We'd soon find that out.", replied Headmistress Orihime._

Yuri's POV

"1, 2, 3, 4 and 1, 2, 3, 4.", counted Johnny-sensei.

I was dancing along the flow. Then I suddenly fell.

"Yuri-honey, you need to get it together.", said Johnny-sensei.

"I'm trying to. This is a very hard dance.", I said.

"Keep trying and you'll get it.", encouraged Johnny-sensei.

"Yes...", I said and started practicing the dance again. After 15 minutes, I took a break.

"Phew, that was exhausting. I gotta Yuri Activate myself fully to practice harder!", I said.

"That's the spirit, Yuri-honey.", complimented Johnny-sensei.

"Thank you!", I replied and Johnny-sensei smiled.

"Johnny-sensei! There you are! There is someone who wants to meet you!", Naoto Suzukawa-sensei ran in and said.

"Who is it?", Johnny-sensei asked.

"He's new to the academy. He wants to get coached by you.", Suzukawa-sensei explained.

"What? Are boys idols allowed in Starlight?", I asked, confused.

"They weren't before, but now they are also allowed.", replied Johnny-sensei. I nodded.

Just then a boy who looked a year older than me came in.

"I'm Yuki Daichi. Nice to meet you.", he introduced himself.

"Hello, Daichi. Welcome to Starlight Academy. I'm Johnny Bepp.", Johnny-sensei said.

"Thank you. And who are you?", he said, looking towards me.

"I-I'm Yuri Miyazuki! It's nice to meet you!", I bowed my head.

"Nice to meet you too, Yuri-chan. Your kind of cute, you know?", Daichi-san complimented. I flashed a bright and happy smile.

"Flattered?", he added. "Yes! Thank you very much!", I responded.

"Uhm, back to training, will you?", Johnny-sensei interrupted.

"Yes!", we both said with excitement and started to practice.

"By the way, you both wouldn't mind practicing together, do you?", asked Johnny-sensei.

"No, we don't mind. Right, Yuri-chan?", Daichi-san said, looking towards me.

"Of course not!", I said and flashed a bright smile. Johnny-sensei smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

We started practicing, Johnny-sensei was handling us both. Suddenly, Johnny-sensei got a message. "I'll be back in a bit! Yuri-honey and Daichi. You can take a break until I return.", he waved and went off. So, Daichi-san and I are alone in the gym now.

"Yuri-chan, why did you enter Starlight?", asked Daichi-san, suddenly.

"Well.. I'm a huge fan of Akari Ozora-senpai, so I wanted to be an idol just like her!", I replied and smiled.

"That's nice. So, what's your dream?", he asked another question.

"My dream? That would be... To surpass Akari-senpai!", I responded. Daichi-san was quite shocked to hear that, but then he smiled.

"Um.. Daichi-san, what is _your_ dream?", I then asked. Daichi-san was speak-less.

"My dream? Well, I don't know myself.", he said. I became surprised. "How's that?", I questioned.

"That's a secret you shouldn't know right now. Maybe someday, I'll have the courage to tell you.", he answered.

I looked at him weirdly. By then Johnny-sensei was back. We got up and started practicing again.

"1, 2, 3, 4 and 1, 2, 3, 4.", counted Johnny-sensei.

After 15 minutes, I went to Nagahama-sensei. **(Not my OC. An actual teacher in Starlight Academy. Full name is Mitsuru Nagahama.)**

I found Hikami-senpai there. Nagahama-sensei was playing a piano. "Hello, Nagahama-sensei and Hikami-senpai!", I greeted.

"Ah, Yuri-chan, isn't it?", Nagahama-sensei smiled. Hikami-senpai was clueless.

"Yuri? Yuri Miyazuki?", she asked. "Sumire-chan! Sumire-chan!", a voice came and Akari-senpai came in.

"Ah, hello Nagahama-sensei!", she greeted. Then she noticed me, "Yuri-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I came here for singing lessons!", I replied. "Great! Well, Sumire-chan! You need to hurry, our schedules have changed. You have an interview with me 20 minutes later.", Akari-senpai said.

"Really? I got to hurry!", Hikami-senpai said and hurried out of the room with Akari-senpai. Their schedules sure are busy.

"Yuri-chan? I thought you came here for singing lessons.", Nagahama-sensei said. "Y-yes! I'll be in your care!", I said and bowed my head politely.

Nagahama-sensei smiled and started teaching me to sing better.

"You should breath with your diaphragm. It will help you to sing better.", she instructed. "Yes!", I said and did as she said.

-Timeskip-

Today is my performance day! I'm so excited! Alright, I'm going to Yuri Activate and sing my heart out. I'm kinda nervous, but I'll do my best. I practiced hard!", I thought. I was in the dressing room. I fixed my Hot Pink Parade Coord in the machine. The machine reacted and opened. I entered it and went through the giant card in front of me to transform. I stroke a pose and landed on the stage.

I started dancing, then started singing the song _'Two_ ∞ _Piece Ribbon_ '.

 _Anata to RIBON o mawaru mawari_  
 _Watashitachi no TSŪ∞PĪSU RIBON da_

 _Nē,-boshi wa kagayaite iru kirakira_  
 _Watashi wa sorera o tōtatsu shitai_  
 _Ima, anata wa hoshi iru sono_  
 _Shikashi, watashi wa kanari okure ga dekimasen_

My aura appeared, consisting of small lilies and hearts.

 _Mirai o mezasu_  
 _Watashi ha zenzen akiramete inai_  
 _KYŪTOna PŌZU o toru_  
 _AIDORU ni naru_

 _Anata to RIBON o mawaru mawari_  
 _Watashitachiha, sekai no tame ni hoshinoyōni kagayakumasu!_  
 _MERĪ GŌ RAUNDO o mawaru mawari_  
 _TSŪ∞PĪSU RIBON to issho ni_

I flew in the air and stroke a Cute Flash. Then I landed on the stage safely.

 _Nē,-boshi wa kagayaite iru kirakira_  
 _Watashi wa sorera o tōtatsu shitai_  
 _Ima, anata wa hoshi iru sono_  
 _Shikashi, watashi wa kanari okure ga dekimasen_

With that, the song ended. I was breathing heavily. The audience was quiet. I felt kind of discouraged. Was my performance not good enough to meet their expectations?

Suddenly, the audience gave a standing ovation. I couldn't believe it. It brought tears to my eyes.

"Everyone...", I sobbed. "Thank you very much for all your support!", I bowed my head and then looked up. The audience was pleased. I felt relief.

I came backstage. "What an interesting person you are, Yuri Miyazuki! I challenge you to a battle!", said a voice.

To Be Continued

Hello, my dear readers! How are you? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to tell you that the song _Two_ ∞ _Piece Ribbon_ is not from the anime. Nor the game. I found it from the Aikatsu Fandom. I hope you don't mind! Well, see you all in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Yuri's Premium Search**

 _ **"My passionate idol activities - Aikatsu! is starting!"**_

Last time on Aikatsu Bloom!

Yuri's first solo live was coming, so Yuri trained hard for it! She also met a new friend, Yuki Daichi! When the day of her performance came, her performance was unbelievably dazzling and outstanding! She thanked all her fans for their support! When she went backstage, she heard a voice! The voice challenged her to a battle! Now read this chapter to see what happens next!

Yuri's POV

The person in front of me was pointing at me. "And... you are?", I asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nanami. I saw your outstanding performance and thought to challenge you. So, you agree? Or are you going to run away?", challenged Nanami.

"Of course I'll accept! I won't run away. That would be against my idol pride. And I'll never be able to surpass Oozora-senpai!", I said confidently.

"Eh... I like your confidence. Promise me you'll show the same confidence on stage alongside me. Then we'll see who's better.", Nanami said.

"You bet I'll outshine you!", I pointed my finger towards Nanami. "The performance will be held 5 days after. The winner will get the loser's Premium Rare, agreed?", she said. I sweat-dropped. I don't have any Premium Rare. "Oh, don't tell me you don't have any Premium Rare? You must have it before the live. Or you will auto lose, and quit the Aikatsu world.", she said.

"I won't lose! I know I won't! I'm determined!", I yelled. "Then, good luck.", she said and took her way.

I sighed and went to my room in Starlight Academy. I was tired and needed some sleep.

After 2 hours of sleep, I woke up. I went to the library. I found Daichi Yuki there. "Daichi-san! Daichi-san!", I said, running towards him. He turned towards me, and shushed me. "Oh, sorry!", I apologized. He laughed a little and asked, "So, what brings you here?"

I explained him everything. "So, you got challenged by Nanami? I'm surprised by her guts. Either way, you should look up some brands. Here is a book where you can find different brands. Take your time.", he said and handed me a book. I took it, thanked him and went to an empty seat. I started examining. There were many brands shown with their logo.

 _"Angely Sugar_ **(Ichigo and Madoka)** _, Sangria Rosa_ **(Juri)** , _Futuring Girl_ **(Aoi)** , _Spicy Ageha_ **(Ran)** , _LoLi GoThiC_ **(Yurika and Sumire)** , _Happy Rainbow_ **(Otome)** , _ViVid Kiss_ **(Mikuru and Hinaki)** , _Love Queen/Love Moonrise_ **(Mizuki)** , _Dolly Devil_ **(Nono and Risa)** , _Retro Clover_ **(Kokone)** , _Sakurairo Kaden_ **(Miyabi)** , _Mecha PaniQ_ **(Nina)** , _Aurora Fantasy_ **(Sakura and Maria)** , _Bohemian Sky_ **(Sora)** , _Magical Toy_ **(Kaede and Kii)** , _Swing ROCK_ **(Seira)** , _Dance Fusion_ **(Rin)** , _and finally, Dreamy Crown_ **(Akari)**! _Hmm... which one should I choose? Angely Sugar? No.. I don't think so.. angelic theme doesn't suit me.. I'm not a huge fan of Aurora Fantasy either.. Dreamy Crown's frills and ribbons aren't my style, though I'd love to wear one coord. Let's look at the new brands!"_ , I thought to myself and turned the page for the latest brands.

"Max Rain, Star Shine, and Heart Throb. Heart Throb seems interesting. I shall look into it for more details.", I said and took my IdoLook and searched for information on Heart Throb.

 _"Heart Throb, a newly found brand. It's designer is Mamoru Fujishiro. Looking for a cute young girl whose heart throbs whenever she wears this brand's coords. Maybe she can be a muse of the brand. Maybe you can be the muse. So, check out the Mamoru Fujishiro's designs, maybe you can be the lucky girl!",_ said the description.

This brand seems interesting. I shall visit the designer right away for a Premium Rare! "Done?", someone said and I freaked out. But I suddenly calmed myself down when I saw it was Daichi-san.

"Yes, Heart Throb seems a great brand with great potential. I would like to visit the designer-san.", I said. "Then I shall assist you.", he said. "Really? Thanks!", I thanked him and smiled. He smiled back too. Then we started on our journey of finding the designer. First I asked Headmistress Orihime for a map. She gave it to me and Daichi-san and I followed it. At last, we reached our destination. I rang the bell and a man opened it. "Hello, we're here to meet Mamoru Fujishiro-san!", I explained and he said, "I am Mamoru Fujishiro. Come in, young lady. And you too, boy.", to both of us, then he went inside. We followed.

As we sat down on the sofas, Fujishiro-san started, "So, what brings you here?"

"I-I'm here f-for a P-Premium Rare!", I said, stuttering my words. Maybe I'm too nervous to ask for a Premium Rare. Fujishiro-san said, "You are here for a Premium Rare? Premium Rares are made only once by designers and idols that are worthy of it can wear it. So I want to make a perfect Premium Rare Coord, especially on my first try. The Premium Rare Dress I'm making is still unfinished. I feel like something is missing. But I don't know what."

"But I have to perform with it after 5 days.. I made a promise..."

"Then I'll try to complete it within 4 days. I promise.", he said. "If you need any help then ask me! I'll be happy to be of some use!", I offered.

"Sure.", he said. Then me and Daichi-san said our farewells and started going back to Starlight. I wonder why Daichi-san said nothing. Well, maybe he didn't want to interfere.

"Oh, I have to go to an interview. I'm gonna be late! Catch you later, Yuri-chan!", he said and ran off. I couldn't even properly thank him yet, or even say bye.

Even though he's a rookie, he gained quite the popularity. How nice would that be if I was popular too, like Oozora-senpai.

I reached Starlight Academy in less than 5 minutes. I went to my room. It's so empty here, as I'm the only one living here, I get bored pretty easily. I laid on my bed, and thought about how my Premium Rare would be like. After 5 minutes, I got up. I went to Johnny-sensei and asked about Oozora-senpai's whereabouts.

"Yuri-honey, Akari-honey is currently in a handshaking event. She'll be back in half an hour.", he replied.

So I wonder what shall I do now? Suddenly, an idea hit me. "Thank you, Johnny-sensei! I'll be off now!", I bowed my head and ran off. But I came back to ask,

"Um... where is this handshaking event?"

Johnny-sensei sighed, and told me the location. I said 'Thank you!' in a hurry and rushed off to my destination. When I arrived, I saw a huge line waiting for their turn. I could see Oozora-senpai and Madoka-chan at the start. They were both talking to their fans. I stood on the line of Oozora-senpai's and waited for my turn. After 15-20 minutes, it was my turn.

"Hello! Please shake my hand!", I said. "Sure, I'd be glad to!", Oozora-senpai smiled and she handshakes with me.

"Oozora-senpai."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you say anything to me like 'Miyazuki-san, why are you here?', or anything like that?"

"Well.. you see... my other fans are waiting for me, so I'll catch you later.", Oozora-senpai said. I nodded, said goodbye and started going to Starlight Academy.

I now need to focus on my training. I went to the gym and jumped on the trampoline, trying to perfect my Appeal furthermore. The day passed and night arrived. I was in my room, studying for tests. This school does focus on idols as well as education. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it, and Oozora-senpai stood there smiling. She waved at me.

"Oozora-senpai! Come in, come in!", I said. Oozora-senpai sat on the bed.

"You live here alone?", she asked. I nodded. "It must be lonely!", she commented. I nodded.

"Well, do you want some tea?", I asked.

"Tea? You can make it? I'd love to have a cup!", Oozora-senpai replied and a bright smile.

"Sure!", I said and went to the kitchen. After the tea was made, I poured it on two cups. Then I took the cups to my room.

"Here, Oozora-senpai!", I handed her one of the cups. "Thank you.", she took it from me. I sat beside her.

"Oozora-senpai, do you like tea a lot?", I asked.

"Well, yes. Sumire-chan makes tea for us often, and it's very soothing.", she replied. "I see."

"Oozora-senpai, I have a lot to ask you, but I guess time's short right now. I want you to answer two questions I have. One is the reason you came here, and another will be asked when you answer the first."

"Well, for the first. The reason I wasn't surprised or anything like that was because you are my fan. All of my fans are equal for me. Whether they are my own junior idols from the same school.", she continued, "In simple words, when you are onstage, I treat you as an idol. When you are offstage, I treat you as a fan."

"That makes sense!", I said.

"Now, the other question?"

"How did you get your first Premium Rare?", I asked.

"It was really difficult. I had to climb mountains to get the right ingredient for Tsubasa-kun."

"Tsubasa-kun? Who's that?"

"He's the top designer of Dreamy Crown.", she replied, blushing a little.

"So... do you like him?", I asked noticing her blush. I could see her face getting redder than a tomato.

"W-Well... I don't know myself. T-Tsubasa-kun was not feeling well once s-so I came to visit him... ever since then I've been f-feeling strange...", she said stuttering some of her words. My eyes sparkled,

"So you do like him!", I exclaimed happily.

"Never mind, never mind! I gotta go. Sumire-chan must be waiting for me!", she said and stood up alongside me.

"See you tomorrow!", Oozora-senpai said.

"U-Um... Oozora-senpai... I have a request... c-can I call you Akari-senpai?", I asked nervously. Akari-chan stared for a while and then smiled,

"Sure, you can! Yuri-chan!"

That made my day. No, wait. It is night right now. Whatever. I'm Yuri Activate!

"Thank you very much! Akari-senpai, I swear I'll surpass your ranking someday!"

"I'm looking forward to that day. But remember this: I won't lose!", she said and exited the room. I went back to studying, but my stomach suddenly growled.

Aw, I'm hungry. Guess I need to go to the cafeteria. Once I arrived there, I stood up in a line after getting a plate and spoon for myself. Soon it was my turn. I ordered my dinner and sat down on an empty seat and table. I started my dinner. Yum, it's so scrumptious.

"Mind if I sit next to you?", somebody asked. I looked up and saw Nanami. I said nothing. She took it as a yes and sat down.

"How's your preparation going?", she asked.

"Of course, It's going excellent."

"I hope so. I don't want to be disappointed after all."

"I bet you'll be satisfied.", I said.

She didn't reply and took her food with her and went off somewhere else. Did I annoy her? It doesn't matter anyway. I focused on my own food then. After done eating, I went to my room and started studying. Eating made me Yuri Activate.

 _-The Next Day-_

"Ah! What a nice morning!", I mumbled and stretched my arms. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. After I was done, I headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

I ordered my breakfast and sat on an empty seat and table.

"Yuri-chan? Would you mind me sitting next to you?", somebody asked.

"You again! Why do you- Wait what?!", I yelled at the person. But I quickly regretted my attitude.

"A-Akari-senpai... I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me for being rude!", I begged for her forgiveness.

"It's okay, but why did you yell at me like that?", Akari-senpai asked.

"Akari-chan! What's going on here?", Shinjo-senpai came and asked, followed by Hikami-senpai and Kurebayashi-senpai.

I explained the matter to them. Akari-senpai giggled, "You finally found a rival for yourself. That's great!"

"Rival? Great? I don't think so...", I said and took a bite of my toast.

"But it's really great! Rivals show you your strengths and weaknesses and how you should overcome them!", Kurebayashi-senpai said.

I nodded. "Sorry, I have to go. I have a photo shoot!", Shinjo-senpai said and rushed off.

"Me too! I have a performance with Rin-chan as DanDiva!", Hikami-senpai said and rushed off.

"I need to go to Ozora Weather. Be sure to check it!", Akari-senpai said.

"Do your best, Akari-chan/senpai!", me and Kurebayashi-senpai said in unison. Akari-senpai nodded and rushed off.

"Well, that leaves us now. Ozora Weather will be broadcasting after half an hour. Until then, let's talk about different things.", Kurebayashi-senpai suggested.

I happily nodded and we talked about many things. Then we kept quiet for 10 minutes. Only 5 minutes were left until Ozora Weather.

After 3 minutes, I took out my phone and opened the Ozora Weather program. Akari-senpai was going to be on in 2 minutes.

"What sky will be upon us today?", said Akari-senpai as she stroke a pose.

"It's Ozora Weather! Everyone, we have a special guest today. It's none other than my junior and fellow member of Skips, Madoka-chan!", Akari-senpai and Madoka-chan appeared.

"Everyone! I'll be in your care today! I'm so excited to be on the same program as Akari-senpai! It's an honor!", Madoka-chan said. So, there are guests appearances too in this program. I wish I'd be able to appear too. It would be so nice. Or maybe I could also have a program for me only!

"Today we shall see what results Ozorotter-kun will have in his shell? Madoka-chan! We'll be counting on you today!", Akari-senpai smiled and Madoka-chan tapped on the shell of Ozorotter-kun's. The shell opened, and revealed today's temperature.

"How nice! Today's gonna be a wonderful Sunny day at 74 Degrees Celcius. Everyone, you can enjoy your day to the fullest today!", said Akari-senpai.

"So, now! Thanks for all your supports and please keep supporting us to the max! We'll see you next time! Until then, take care of yourselves!", Akari-senpai and Madoka-chan said in unison. And the program finished.

"Today's going to be a Sunny day, I think I'm going to the beach because I have no busy schedule today!", Kurebayashi-senpai said excitedly.

"Beach? How nice.. I wish I could also go there!", I said in awe.

"Well, you'll definitely have a free schedule someday, until then keep working hard. I'll be off now!", she said and rushed off.

I finished my breakfast and went to my room. I then checked my schedule. I had a lot of free time, but I wasn't feeling to go to a beach alone. I don't even know which beach did Juri-senpai went.

 **(A/N: I'll start typing 'Juri-senpai' now because 'Kurebayashi-senpai' is way too long and confusing.)**

Maybe I'll go one day with the Aikatsu Buddies I'll make one day. And then suddenly, the image of Nanami popped in my head.

She? My Aikatsu Buddy? No way... she's having a sore attitude. I don't like her.

I then started thinking about our competition and my Premium Rare Coord. Then as idea popped in my head, I should go check on the progression of my Premium Rare! I got up and wore a Normal Coord 'Pink Pirouette' of Aurora Fantasy. I heard Aikatsu Coords were never worn outside of stage. I think I should break that rule! After all, rules are meant to be broken and I'll look incredibly cute in it. People would love seeing me in a Normal Coord and my popularity will boost! I'm such a genius! Yuri Activate!

I finished my daydreaming and headed to Mamoru-san's home. I arrived and knocked on the door. Mamoru-san opened it.

"Young Lady! Come in, come in!", he said surprised to see me. "Okay!", I said and came in.

"Mamoru-san, how's the Premium Rare progression going?", I asked as I sat down.

"It still hasn't progressed. I'm sorry, I'm afraid I won't make it in time. Something is still missing. You can go to an another top designer for Premium Rare. But I'm sorry.", he said sadly.

"But... I trusted you with it...", I said also sadly.

"I know, young lady. I know very well."

"Can I see the Premium Rare currently?", I asked. He nodded and said to follow. I followed. He took me to a room.

"Here, you can see it.", he said. I looked at a table and saw his work. It was looking beautiful.

"It's so amazing! I think it's perfectly complete!", I said looking at the design.

"No... something is still missing... something important... I don't know what... but... there is...", he said frustrated.

I thought about something for a while. Then I came up with an idea.

"Mamoru-san, how much do you know about me?", I asked.

His eyes widened in surprise, "Well, nothing much. All I know is that you are a fresh idol from Starlight Academy who wants a Premium Rare for her performance."

"But you don't know this.. I really love singing and admire Akari Ozora! Also, I fell in love with your brand after reading its description! I know it's a brand with great potential. It won't be recognized until someone starts using it! I feel like I have to use it, no matter what. It is just that attractive!", I exclaimed my passion.

I could see his shocked face. "Then..."

"Then... Could you sing for me for a little inspiration?", he requested.

I smiled brightly, "Surely, I will! I will sing my favorite song, because I know I'll be able to convey my feelings through it!"

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes.

"Please listen to my version of START DASH SENSATION, full of feelings of passion and love!"

 _Kyou ga umare kawaru senseishon zensokuryoku tsukamaete!_

 _Atama no naka fukuramu imeeji_

 _Katachi ni shitara sekai de hitori_

 _Atarashii watashi ni nareru_

 _Daisuki de sodatenakucha_

 _Miraimuki no ima wo kimi ni miseru ne_

 _Itsudatte kokoro ni hikaru taiyou wasurenai no (START DASH!)_

 _Kyou ga umare kawaru senseishon zensokuryoku tsukamaete!_

 _Koko ga sutaato rain_

 _Motto chigau sora ni aeru tokimeki yubisasu kanata_

 _Hajimaru yume to (Sunny days)_

 _Hajimeru kiseki (Starry days)_

 _Watashi wo matteiru (Dreams come true)_

I finished singing and opened my eyes to see a smiling and satisfied Mamoru-san.

"What's your name, young lady?", he asked.

"Yuri! Yuri Miyazuki!", I replied smiling.

"Yuri-chan, it was wonderful to see you sing. I've come to know what kind of person you are through your singing. I'll make the perfect Coord for you! You can sit in another room and wait for me. I'll bring you cake and tea and you can enjoy them. I'll be busy with making your coord then.", he said. I nodded.

"No need, I'll make tea myself. I don't like cake much so I guess I'll only go with tea.", I said and smiled.

"But..."

"No buts, it's okay! I can make tea for both of us!", I insisted.

"Fine, Yuri-chan, I forgot to tell you this, but I think you hadn't noticed since you had closed your eyes but some five lilies were surrounding you when you were singing. And then they disappeared after you finished.", he said.

My eyes sparkled, "Really? I'm so happy!", and then he smiled. He lead me to his kitchen.

He told me where he keeps all his utensils and such. I nodded and he went off to his work.

"Now... let's start! Aikatsu Aikatsu Aikatsu!", I kept repeating as I made tea.

When the tea was ready, I poured it into a cup and brought it to Mamoru-san.

"Thank you, Yuri-chan!", he said and I nodded happily. I then headed towards the kitchen again and poured the remaining tea on another cup, this one for me. I sat down on a bench in the yard and took small sips of tea. It was quite relaxing. I took large sips of the tea and quickly finished it.

For 5 minutes, I sat in peace and then I stood up to do some Aikatsu. I began stretching my arms and legs and then started running around the yard. After 10 minutes, I stopped, took a deep breathe and sat down again.

"Yuri-chan, here you go! Your Premium Rare is ready! Now, do your best in your performance and don't dare lose. I'll be coming to watch it live too.", someone said and Mamoru-san appeared showing me the cards. I took them.

"They are so pretty! I love them!", I said happily.

"Thank you, Yuri-chan. This is the Frill Love Coord.", he replied, telling me the name of the coord.

I was really happy. "It's a wonderful name.", I said and he smiled. Then we both said our farewells and I headed towards Starlight Academy. Once I arrived, I went to my dorm.

I was looking at the cards nonstop. They were so pretty I couldn't take my eyes off.

Frill Love Coord had a melodious vibe to it. I'll definitely win with this coord! I'm determined!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Hey guys it's me, Misa! I wanted to tell you something really important! I've been forgetting to give names to the chapters, so I'll just say them here.

 **Chapter 1: Get Into Starlight!**

 **Chapter 2: The Greatest Present**

 **Chapter 3: First Live**

 **Chapter 4: Yuri's Premium Search**

Chapter 2: The Greatest Present in the actual episode in Aikatsu and it's the last episode as well. That's why it has Soleil and Luminas's collaboration.

 **Chapter 5: Nanami's Premium Search**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Nanami's Premium Search**

 _ **"My passionate idol activities - Aikatsu! is starting!"**_

Last time on Aikatsu Bloom!

A girl called Nanami challenged Yuri into a duel! The duel was set on Wednesday! But the main point of the duel was to have a Premium Rare! But Yuri didn't have one! So she went to the designer of the Cute-type brand Heart Throb! After lots of efforts, she finally got a Premium Rare Coord for herself, called the Frill Love Coord! Now she's determined to win the competition!

Nanami's POV

I was practicing in the gym when I suddenly heard someone call out to me, "Nanami!"

I stopped and saw Yuri. "What do you need?", I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you, I got my first Premium Rare!", she said happily, her hands at her back.

"Well, that's good. Show me then.", I said.

"Ch ch ch. First you show me yours!", she demanded happily.

Oh no, why did I even ask her that?

"I-I wouldn't like to show my Premium Rare until the performance. S-So you might have to wait until then..", I said stuttering my words.

"As I thought, you don't have any Premium Rare yourself.", someone said and it was my older brother.

"What? You don't have one?", Yuri was surprised.

"Nii-san! You didn't have to say that in front of this girl!", I growled angrily.

"What what? Daichi-kun is Nanami's older brother?!", Yuri was again surprised.

"Well yeah. Nanami Yuki is my cute little sister.", Nii-san said and messed with my hair.

"Stop it Nii-san.", I said furiously. He stopped.

"Then... I'll go and practice... if you don't have a Premium Rare, then get one quickly! There are still four days until the live stage. Bye!", Yuri said and rushed off.

"So, where will you go?", Nii-san asked. I thought for a while but couldn't get my answer.

"I know you want to go to Sunny-san. After seeing the Soul Marionette Coord, you became a fan of Dance Fusion.", he said.

"I-I'll go wherever I want! You don't have to interfere!", I said and looked away. I could hear him laugh, "You... You never change..."

"Well, I'm going.", I said, took my bag and headed towards the Headmistress's Office. On the way, I bumped into Johnny-sensei.

"I-I'm so sorry!", I stood up and bowed my head as an apology.

"Don't worry, Yuki-honey. Where are you going?", he asked.

"I'm going to Headmistress's Office to find the home of Sunny-san.", I replied.

He became a little surprised. "Sunny? Well, if you want to go to him, Kurosawa-honey can lead you there.", he said.

"Kurosawa? Oh! Rin Kurosawa! Sure, I'll consider talking to her!", I said and smiled innocently.

He gave a thumbs-up and winked. I sweatdropped.

"S-So, I'll be off!", I said and rushed off.

"Rin... Rin... Where might she be?", I thought to myself and searched around.

"DanDiva is holding an audition next week? I'm definitely going to go watch Sumire-senpai!", a girl was speaking to her friend.

"Wait, Dancing Diva, right? Do you know where they are right now?", I asked the girl.

"I don't know myself. But I think you should check in the training room.", the girl replied and went away. Training room, is it? I sighed and headed towards it.

"Excuse me...", I said and came in. They were really there! DanDiva was there! Lucky!

"Uh.. who are you?", Hikami-senpai asked.

"Sumire-senpai, she's my classmate.", said Rin.

"It's nice to meet you, Hikami-senpai!", I bowed my head.

"It's nice to meet you too! So what do you need?", Hikami-senpai smiled and asked.

"Um.. I'm actually here to ask about Dance Fusion from Rin.", I replied.

"Dance Fusion? That's interesting. Do you want a PR?", Rin asked. I nodded.

"Then why don't you ask Headmistress for it?", Hikami-senpai asked.

"Johnny-sensei told me Rin can lead me there."

"But we have a live next week and we need to practice for it.", Rin looked at Hikami-senpai with a worried expression.

Hikami-senpai smiled and said, "It's fine. We can continue our practice later. There's still a lot of time."

"Really? Then we should set off immediately!", Rin said happily.

I happily thanked them and we headed to Sunny-san's home. As soon as we reached there, Rin rang the bell.

The door opened and it revealed Sunny-san.

"Rin? What are you doing here?", he asked surprisingly.

"Sunny-san, my friend Nanami needs a Premium Rare of Dance Fusion! Please can you give her one?", Rin spoke before me. Sunny-san looked at me.

"Sure I would. But I haven't started on any yet and I have to go shopping for stuff right now.", he said.

"Then I'll assist you!", I offered.

"It's fine. I can handle it myself."

"But I want to prove myself worthy of wearing Dance Fusion's PRs. So please let me help you!", I bowed my head.

"I see you are serious. Fine then.", Sunny-san accepted.

Me and Rin looked at each other and high-fived with happiness, "Yatta!"

Then Rin said, "Sorry but I can't tag along. I need to get back to Sumire-senpai.", and rushed off.

"Well, that leaves the two of us then. We should get going.", Sunny-san suggested. I nodded and we headed towards the market.

"Which color should it be?", Sunny-san asked.

"I thought you already knew.", I sweatdropped at him.

"Ha ha, well. I haven't had any inspiration lately so I can't decide the colors..", he replied.

"Well then let's see...", I said and looked around. I saw a tree and a bench which was colored red.

"Ah, I got it! Sunny-san, you can buy purple, green and red fabrics! You can also get a little blue.", I suggested.

He blinked in surprise and asked, "Well what will these colors represent?"

"The red part will show off it's fieriness. Green will add a fresh feeling to it, purple will touch a little mysteriousness and blue is for coolness! I think it's a perfect dress for a brand like Dance Fusion! A little different works great sometimes! Now the way you make it is totally up to you.", I explained.

He blinked for a second and then his face brightened.

"Excellent! It will be the best coord of Dance Fusion yet.", and he bought the fabrics. Then we headed back. "Nanami, you can come tomorrow morning again and take your coord.", Sunny-san said and went inside his home. I headed back to Starlight.

I saw Rin and Hikami-senpai coming out. Rin saw me and waved at me. I ran towards them.

"Nanami! Did you get the PR?", Rin asked.

"No not yet. But tomorrow I will.", I replied.

"That's good. I'm happy for you.", she said. "Where are you going?", I asked.

"Rin-chan and me are heading out for an interview for the comeback of Dancing Diva.", Hikami-senpai explained.

"Oh, do your best!", I encouraged. They both smiled and headed off to their work. But if I were to go to Headmistress's office directly, it would be a lot easier to find Sunny-san. But thanks to Rin, I was able to convince Sunny-san to design a PR for me. I'm grateful. I should probably go and train myself. My dancing is still a little rough and I need to perfect it.

-The Next Day-

I woke up freshly in the morning. I had my breakfast in cafeteria alone. Then I headed off to jog a little and returned after a short while.

It's almost time for me to head to Sunny-san's home. Once I arrived, I saw Sunny-san outside the house speaking with a postman.

The postman gave him a parcel after Sunny-san signed it. Then the postman went away. Sunny-san looked at my direction,

"Nanami! You are right on time! Come in!", he welcomed.

"Here, it's the Mystic Zoom Coord. As I said, it's the best coord of Dance Fusion yet.", he handed me the Mystic Zoom Coord.

My eyes dazzled as I gazed at the cards. "Lucky! It's so pretty. I love this! Thank you so much!"

Sunny-san shook his head with a no and said, "It's you who I should be thanking to. If you didn't tell me to buy the fabrics this coord could never be what it is right now. Nanami, make sure to put on a dazzling performance with this."

"Thank you very much! And I will! Now I must head back!", I said and as soon as I was about to leave,

"Ah! I almost forgot! Thank goodness I suddenly remembered! Nanami, take these cards for Rin. I wanted to give her these cards. It's not a Premium Rare but it's still a Rare coord. As a thanks for her help. It's called the Silver Robot Coord. Now take these and you may go.", Sunny-san said and showed me the coord.

 **(A/N: The Silver Robot Coord is an actual Rare Coord of Dance Fusion. You can check with Google images just so you don't know. It's really cool in my opinion.)**

I took the coord, said my farewells and headed to Starlight.

At cafeteria at night I found Rin and Madoka sitting together. I went over to them. I had the Silver Robot Coord in my pockets.

"Can I join?", I asked.

"Sure!", Madoka said and winked while her fingers crossed. Rin smiled.

I sat down and placed my tray on the table.

"Rin, Sunny-san told me to give this to you.", I said and took out the coord.

"Here, it's the Silver Robot Coord."

"But why?", Rin asked confusingly.

"Sunny-san said he wanted to thank you for your help.", I said.

"They are so pretty! Ah, sorry for interrupting. But can I also join in the conversation?", someone said. It was Yuri.

"Sure. You can. The more the merrier.", Rin said. Madoka and Yuri agreed.

"Well I don't mind.", I said. They laughed.

"But what kind of help did you do, Rin-chan?", Yuri asked.

Instead of Rin, Madoka started, "You see, actually. When DanDiva's interview yesterday finished, Rin went to Sunny-san. There she helped him in designing the PR coord. So in return, Sunny-san gave her this coord as a way of thanks."

"Wow really? Sure reminds myself. I also assisted Mamoru-san a little.", Yuri said.

"Ehhh? That's great!" Rin replied.

"Well, we'll definitely be rooting for you both!", Madoka supported.

"But one vs one would be interesting. Since we'll both go at once on stage, you need to pick up one of us.", I said.

"Then Madoka will be on Yuri's side and I'll be on Nanami's side." Rin declared.

"It will be an interesting battle!", Yuri was hyped.

"Yes it will be. And don't forget the bet we made. And I'll definitely win.", I said. Yuri smiled, "We'll see."

-And then that day passed and two days were left and they also passed-

Nobody's POV

Yuri and Nanami were in the changing room.

Yuri fitted the Frill Love Coord on the machine and it opened.

Nanami fitted the Mystic Zoom Coord on the machine and it too opened.

"Let's go!", they both said at once and entered the magical world. They transformed, stroke a pose and landed on stage.

Yuri spotted Mamoru Fujishiro, the designer of Heart Throb and Madoka in a corner.

Nanami spotted Sunny and Rin in a corner. They both smiled at all of them and waved at the audience. Then the music started playing and the two dance and sang,

 **Yuri:** hu Egao no _suncatcher_

 **Nanami:** hu Atarashii kaze

 _Siesta_ mitai ni, Kareta umibe no machi e  
 _Bus_ kara orite kita _Shiny girl_

 **Yuri:** Iromekitatsu nami, Kumori kara aozora ni

Uwasa no uzu makiokosu

 **Nanami:** Min'na datte motto, Ikiiki to kagayakeru

 **Yuri:** _Heart_ wa odoru, Kikira kira kira shite

Yuri's aura appeared, consisting of lilies and ribbons. Nanami's aura also appeared, consisting of stars and stardust.

 **Both:** Sugoi _BIG WAVE_ tobinore

Mezameru to kimetara

 **Yuri:** Hitomi ga Mirai ga Sukoshi zutsu mō kawatteru yo

 **Both:** On'nanoko _revolution_

Hito o shiawase ni suru

They flew in the air and successfully did a Special Appeal.

 **Nanami:** Chikara o miryoku o furimaite hikare

 **Both:** Sō anata mo _suncatcher_

And with that they stroke a pose and finished the song. They both did their best at the performance. The audience was cheering for them.

"And the winner is...", the announcer was about to announce the results.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Hey guys how are you all? The winner will be announced in the next chapter and please bear with the next chapter because it's going to be short!

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: We Are Rivals!**

 ** _"My passionate idol activities - Aikatsu! is starting."_**

Last time on Aikatsu Bloom!

Nanami is revealed to be Daichi's younger sister and that she doesn't have a Premium Rare coord! She sets off to get one from Dance Fusion's top designer, Sunny! Rin helps her and gets a Rare Coord for herself in return! Now it is time for the duel to start! After their outstanding performance, the announcer is about to announce the results! What will be the outcome?! Who will be the winner?! Who will the goddess of victory smile upon?!

Nobody's Pov

"And the winner is..."

Yuri and Nanami held their breathe waiting for the results. They were too nervous.

"Yuri Miyazuki!", this was it. The result was in front of them. Yuri was the winner.

Yuri was extremely happy and she thanked her fans for their continuous support. She started,

"Everyone, thank you very much! I'm really happy to have won this occasion! I want to thank you all and especially Mamoru-san and Madoka-chan! Rin-chan too. Actually, the competition had a rule that whoever loses will give her Premium Rare to the winner."

The audience gasped, especially Nanami's fans. Yuri continued,

"In case we don't have any PR, which neither of us had, would quit our Aikatsu and being idols. But we both got ourselves PRs in time. As you all know, this PR coord is from the newly debuted brand Heart Throb and I love it. It is probably my favorite brand now. I'll aim to become a muse. But back to our duel, as I'm the winner, Nanami has to give up her PR to me."

"Then what are you waiting for? Hurry up and take my P-Premium R-Rare..", Nanami said tearfully and took out her Premium Rare.

Yuri took it, observed it and smiled. She gave it back to Nanami. The audience was shocked by this reaction.

"Nanami, I don't think competitions are about winning or losing or giving away Premium Rares. It's about having fun and bringing yourself to bloom in a beautiful way through working hard. If I had taken your PR and used it sometime, I know I wouldn't be able to bloom as beautifully as I did today. Because it doesn't suit me. Because I don't deserve it. You are the one who deserve this coord the most and I know you are the _only_ one to bring out it's full potential. So take your Premium Rare back.", Yuri said and smiled at Nanami.

Nanami tearfully looked at Yuri with gratitude. She tried smiling and took her coord. Then she said,

"Yuri, I have a favor to ask. Can we be friends?"

"Friends? Of course we already are friends. But I want to be rivals with you too!", Yuri replied.

"Then from today...", Nanami said leaving half the sentence.

Then Yuri and Nanami both said at once and high-fived,

"We are rivals!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Aim to Become Pon Pon Crepe's Image Girl!**

 ** _"My passionate idol activities - Aikatsu! is starting."_**

Last time on Aikatsu Bloom!

The results of the duel were finally out! Yuri was the winner! Nanami felt upset but was ready to give away her Premium Rare Coord! But surprisingly, Yuri denied to take it! Yuri told that competitions aren't about winning Premium Rares! But they are about having fun while working hard! In the end the two became rivals!

Nanami's POV

"Hello everyone. Today I have a news for you all.", Suzukawa-sensei spoke as he entered the class. Two days have passed since my lose to Yuri and I'm training harder than before.

"What kind of news is it?", Rin asked.

"You all know about Pon Pon Crepe Image Girl's audition, don't you?", he asked. Every girl nodded except for me.

"What is it about?", I asked.

He replied, "The Pon Pon Crepe Image Girl Audition is widely considered to be a critical step on the stairs to success."

"Then who were the winners before?", I asked again.

"The first generation's winner was Kiara Kisaragi. 2nd winner was Erika Asuka. I don't remember the names of the generations of 3rd to 11th but 12th was our former top idol, Mizuki Kanzaki! The 13th generation winner was again Mizuki Kanzaki. The 14th winner is our well-known Idol Professor, Aoi Kiriya. The 15th Pon Pon Crepe Image Girl's win went to DreAca's best producer, Kii Saegusa. And currently the 16th Image Girl is our very own Starlight Queen, Akari Ozora! Now it's time to decide a 17th generation girl, but who will it be? It will be decided by your hard work and your performance.", he explained.

"That's interesting! I'm going to register my name for the audition!", I exclaimed.

"That's the spirit. The competition is on next week. Be sure to be prepared and give it your all.", Suzukawa-sensei smiled.

After the classes had ended I went to search for Yuri. I found her in the Starlight Garden. She was looking at some flowers.

"Yuri, there you are! I've been looking for you.", I spoke as I approached her. She looked back at me in surprise but then lightened up and smiled, "Ah it's just you, Nanami! You surprised me there."

Then she started looking at the flowers again. The flowers looked like Yuri's aura. One thing I have to note is that her aura first consisted of the flowers and hearts and when she wore that Premium Rare Coord her aura got upgraded to the same flowers but the hearts were removed leaving the flowers and ribbons. So the flowers have to do something about her.

"They smell wonderful, right?", she asked.

"Y-Yeah, I guess. What kind of flowers are they?", I asked. She again looked back at me in surprise, "Nanami, you don't know? They are lilies. My favorite flowers of all time. Because my name Yuri means lily.", she explained.

"Oh I'm not really into flowers or something.. that's why I don't know.. you have lilies in your aura, right?"

"Yes I do. I love lilies so I'm happy they stayed as my aura. I hope they stay forever with me."

"Well that's nice but I'm here to talk about something.", I said. She stood up and asked, "Wanna go to the cafeteria? I'm starving!"

I sighed but then nodded. As we both arrived we ordered two strawberry parfaits and sat down to eat.

"Did you know? Hoshimiya-senpai is famous for her love for strawberry parfaits!", Yuri said while enjoying the delicious parfait.

"R-Really? I didn't know that..", I replied sweating.

She stared at me for a while. "W-What happened?", I asked.

She giggled, "You know you are actually pretty clumsy in real. That's actually cute. You are a mix of coolness and cuteness. Unique."

I blushed rather than a tomato. "Whatever.."

She giggled again. We were then silent for two minutes until Yuri broke it, "Nanami, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh yes! Thanks for reminding me! Did you take part in Pon Pon Crepe Image Girl Audition?", I asked.

"Yes I did! I know you did too.", she replied. I was quite shocked.

"To clear up your confusion, I saw you registering your name. Simple as that. I decided to register my name too. We are rivals, right?", she explained happily.

Yuri's POV

I explained happily. "Yes we are!", she smiled brightly. I smiled back too. We were done with the strawberry parfait.

"Then.. I'm going to practice.. catch you later!", Nanami said as she stood up. "Me too. Wanna practice together?", I asked.

She thought for a while and said, "No, I'd rather practice alone."

I smiled, "Okay I'll go practice on my singing. It's really rough."

"I'm gonna practice the dance. I need to polish it neatly.", she spoke.

"I've noticed this. I'm good at dancing and you're good at singing. While we are same in many ways, we are also equally different." I said.

"Yeah I agree...", she added, "I should go now."

As she was about to leave, she said something in a whisper, _"Yuri, thank you very much! But I won't lose!"_

Even though I heard it clearly, I pretended I didn't notice, "What did you just say? Sorry but I couldn't hear it clearly."

She turned back. "I said I won't lose. That's all.", she half-lied.

I was kinda turned off by this reply but nonetheless I smiled energetically and replied, "Okay so do your best in training so I won't be disappointed. Of course I won't be losing anytime soon."

She smirked, "Prepared to lose, Yuri."

Before I could reply anything she rushed off somewhere. Maybe the gym. I sighed. I do very much love singing more than dancing but right now I don't feel like improving my voice. I want to eat another ichigo (strawberry) parfait. Maybe I'll practice singing later.

I ordered another ichigo parfait and sat down to eat it. After 5 minutes, I heard someone say.

"Yuri-chan, I see you are enjoying your ichigo parfait. May I join in? I have donuts with me."

I looked up and saw Daichi-kun. I smiled brightly at him, "Sure!"

He sat down in front of me. Suddenly a girl approached him and whispered something in his ears.

Daichi's POV

I sat down in front of her. Suddenly a girl approached me and whispered in my ears,

 _"Don't take this too far. Realize what you are doing is wrong or you'll regret your choice and be haunted about it forever."_ , and went away.

What? Is she the required idol? But how does she know what I'm up to? First I had a little fight with my sister and now this?! Wait.. did she happened listen our conversation? I don't remember her being there. Maybe I just didn't notice. But I don't get it. Wasn't Yuri-chan meant to be the special idol? Or are we mistaken? But she did that tremendous Special Appeal in her entrance audition. I'm confused.

"Um.. is something wrong, Daichi-kun? What did she whisper?", Yuri-chan asked noticing my confusion.

Yuri's POV

I asked him as I noticed he looked a bit confused.

He looked at me and stuttered, "N-No, nothing i-is wrong. Don't w-worry."

Before I could say anything, he interrupted to change the topic, "Oh that reminds me! I came here to congratulate you for your success in the duel against Nanami. Even though I'm a bit upset she lost, but I'm happy for you! You are really becoming a true idol."

My face brightened by the compliment. I smiled brightly at him and thanked him. "Thank you very much!"

Then we continued to talk about several things and enjoyed the ichigo parfait and donuts. After I was done I went to improve my voice.

Nanami's POV

I noticed a bit disappointment in her tone yet it was still energetic. Nonetheless I smirked, "Prepare to lose, Yuri."

Before she could reply anything I rushed off to the gym to practice the dance. On my way I saw Onii-san.

"Nanami! How did your competition with Yuri-chan go?", he asked as soon as he approached.

I blushed redder than a tomato upon hearing this for I wasn't ready for this question at all. I was quite embarrassed.

He chuckled, "I saw it. You lost, didn't you? But that's okay. You can just work harder. I was just heading off to congratulate Yuri-chan for her win."

At this I giggled and asked, "Onii-san, you love Yuri, don't you?"

"A-Ah of course! She's my friend!", he replied, being a bit embarrassed.

"Not as a friend... I mean.. you have a r-romantic interest in h-her...", I stuttered some of my words realizing how embarrassed I was speaking about this stuff myself.

"Don't be dumb. Of course I don't love her like that.", he replied blushing and I kept on laughing.

For a minute we were silent. But I broke the silence.

"Onii-san, about that plan you joined Starlight Academy.. please tell me you have left it..?"

He gave me a cold stare, "Nanami! I need to find the required girl! That's why I requested Orihime-san to allow boys as idols in this academy too! I'm not going to give up until or unless I find that specific idol who needs to get banned from the entertainment industry."

"But Onii-san! That company is evil! Why are you working under them?!"

"I don't want to speak about this to you!"

I got angry and tears flowed down my eyes. I replied angrily to him, "Fine! Find that 'special' girl and make her dream be ended! But remember this Onii-san, I won't give up! If you are going to end the poor girl's dream, I'll end yours! And also, before leaving.. I wanna say I HATE YOU!", and ran away to the gym as fast as I could. I looked back to see him walking away. That hurt me to no limit. Why did he need to do this?!

Soon I reached the gym. Even though I was broken I still put in my effort and practiced dancing. I shouldn't let Onii-san's plans weaken me.

"Aikatsu! Aikatsu! My effort isn't enough! I need to work harder! Aikatsu! Aikatsu! I... want to defeat Yuri with everything I have got fair and square! Aikatsu! Aikatsu! Because she's my first friend and rival, I won't disappoint her!", I thought as I danced harder. Suddenly I fell down.

"Wow wow. Take it easy, take it easy. Here, I'll help you practice, Yuki-honey.", somebody helped me get back up on my feet. That _-honey_ part seems familiar.

I looked at him and recognized him, "Johnny-sensei! Thank you very much! I appreciate your help very much but I want to practice alone."

He looked at me surprised, "No no, Honey! You need to be trained as a teacher as cool and skilled as me."

Nanami sighed and said, "Guess I can't really resist you now.. Please take care of me, I'll do my best!"

Johnny-sensei smiled, "Now that's cool."

A week passed, and today was the day of Pon Pon Crepe Image Girl's Audition. I swore to give it my all and enjoy the performance too. My dancing had gotten a lot better.

I had no physical contact with Yuri or Onii-san... I sighed.. I can't be bothered about them right now, I need to show to put on.

Yuri had sung _Two∞Piece Ribbon_ and wore her Premium Rare, Frill Love Coord in her audition. Surprisingly, her voice was a lot better. So she was also working hard like me this past week. But I'm determined I'll put on a better show than her, of course I won't forget to have fun.

It was now my time to shine. I went to the changing room and fixed my Premium Rare, Mystic Zoom Coord into the machine. I auto-transformed and stroke a pose and jumped on the stage to start singing Signalize!.

 _Hi visualise!  
Tatoeba kyō wa aoi meiro datta  
Hayaku nukedase  
Boku to kureba ī sa kono mama_

 _Do that visualise!  
Hikari no yō ni hashiru fui no energy  
Furueru hodo no kiseki wo  
Dakara ima wa shinjite_

My aura appeared, consisting of stars and meteors.

 _Kanaetai, tsuyoku negai tsuzukeru  
Get a luck  
Junsui wo utaō utae utaitainda  
Mō zetsubō nante shinai_

 _Yagate umare kawaru sekai wo_  
 _Kanjiru yokan no naka de_  
 _Utsuri kawaru sekai wo, motomeru tabi da ne zenshin da_  
 _Umare kawaru melody_  
 _Bokura wa kibō no naka sa_  
 _Yatto kawaru melody hirameita chizu de It's new world!_

In the end I flew in the air and successfully did the Premium Electro Groove Special Appeal.

Soon the results were announced.

 _"The 17th generation Pon Pon Crepe Image Girl is none other than our Nanami Yuki! This marks the debut of our new generation image girl of the famous audition!"_

I was so happy I broke into tears. All my hard work payed off. I won't forget to thank Johnny-sensei later.

I came backstage to find Yuri there.

"Nanami, I won't lose next time! Just wait and see!", she declared.

I sweated with annoyance, "Where's my congrats?"

She giggled, "But of course..."

"Congratulations, Nanami-chan!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

I chose Chapter 7 for Pon Pon Crepe's Audition because in the first season the audition was held at Episode 7. I really like this competition x3 it's my second favorite after the Starlight Queen Cup and the 3rd favorite is One-Day Manager Audition. Enjoy~


End file.
